Edward Richtofen
"Samuel? Samuel Stuhlinger? Haha! I cannot believe you are still alive! So wunderbar my friend!" - Edward "The Doc" Richtofen This following pony is a crossover character from Call of Duty: Zombies with a survivor by the same name. Please keep hate to yourself. Thank you. Personality Edward "The Doctor" Richtofen is a psychopathic pegasus with a big inspiration to "Sharp objects", dissections, experiments, and almost everything imaginable. Being an insane pony, no one in Ponyville goes near him, as most say he is dangerous to be around. He is the main reason Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai are still alive, and he is the first pony to ever choose to switch bodies with Samantha Maxis in order to control the entire apocalypse. He is one of the main characters in the Hard to Believe Series. Trading Card Caption "Ponies mainly know this german pegasus as 'The Doctor', and they have known him as such for quite a long while. This crazy pony has had his life in insanity, experiments, and scientific dissections involving knives and other sharp thingies. '' ''This is Edward Richtofen. He knows what is best for everyone... well actually no he doesn't,'' but he thinks he knows. This pegasus is most interested in his experiments, and does much chaos in Ponyville. However, much of the ponies in Ponyville understand his un-controllable insanity, and so they just picture him as a 'Male version of Pinkie Pie'. Doc has many capabilites like dissecting animals, flying across Equestria with his wings, or annoying his other comrades. Nothing is going to change about this pony, so most of them should get used to his insanity, for it may take a toll on the ponies of Equestria someday."'' - Big Trading Card Description History The Betrayal Before the apocalypse started, Richtofen was the special assistant of Dr. Ludvig Maxis. He was very pleased to help with Ludvig's experiments, until one day he heard about how all ponies had human counterparts, or "Human Selves". He grew horribly obsessed with this, and soon suddenly betrayed The Maxis family. He slayed away the Doctor, and locked his daughter Samantha Maxis and her dog into a white chamber room filled with zombies. Unfortunetly for Richtofen, Samantha accidently gained control of the entire zombie pony apocalypse. Meeting The Other Three Survivors Richtofen didn't know what else to do, and so he kidnapped and finally met Seargent Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, and Nikolai Belinski. He was originally planning on brainwashing the three to become his villain helpers, but only half of the operation worked. The three refused to become his slaves, but they didn't remember the kidnapping. During their adventure, Richtofen caught up to see Dempsey's Wife Rosaline who was pregnant during the zombie pony apocalypse. He was forced to help Rosaline give birth to the foals until finally Marisa Ariel and Wonder Muffin were born. Dempsey had no other choice but to send the two newborns to the time machine to take them to the present time, but he never went with them. After Rosaline died, the three soldiers continued their adventures through the world to find help and shelter. This was finally when Richtofen thought of a grand scheme. He had taken them to multiple locations where links were made to where he wanted to go, until finally the team only had one option; the blow up the kingdom of Equestria. Richtofen's Grand Scheme They traveled to the moon using a very technical time traveling spacecraft, and finally that was when Richtofen won. He had found the center of the MPD, where Samantha's body was inside to control the entire apocalypse. He touched the surface of the machine, and than his soul traveled into it, causing the event to switch bodies with Samantha Maxis. This caused Samantha to be both horrified and angry. She was now in Richtofen's body while Richtofen was in hers, and he officially controlled the entire apocalypse. The other three were shocked at what he had done, and so Richtofen froze the three in fridge capsuls to keep them alive. That was when Richtofen saw a very quiet and lonely stallion named Samuel Stuhlinger back on the view of the Equestrian Planet, who was very paranoid and scared. Richtofen's first thought was to kill the stallion, but instead he sent a zombie to bite him in the hoof. With the bitemark in Samuel's arm, he had no idea what to do, and so he hid it from his other surviving teammates who were Marlton Mareston, and Misty Briarton. Samuel started to hear Richtofen talking to him. He was finally getting to Samuel's mental thoughts and slowly taking over him to become a flesh eating zombie pony. Finally when the survivors had gotten to Resolution 1295, the spirit of Ludvig Maxis got to Richtofen, and they were having a severe argument. Samuel was going out of control and his eyes turned a bright blue which scared the other survivors, until they finally discovered that it was Richtofen who had joined Samuel in his body. Fortunetly, Richtofen left when the argument was over, and Samuel didn't say a word ever since. Marisa's Rescue Back in the present time, Marisa Ariel Dempsey heard about her father, Seargent Dempsey, being stuck in the past (Time Machine adventure), and so Marisa and her best friend Chii took a trip to the time that they were in. By the time they had gotten there, the enviornment was covered in lava and debris, and finally Marisa saw her father unfrozen and in an alone room as well as Nikolai, Takeo, and Samantha who was in Richtofen's body. They immediatly jumped to help, and saw that the three others were starving. During their adventure, Richtofen was toying with them, laughing and playing little games, until finally they got themselves to the heart of the MPD, and Marisa reminded Richtofen of when she was born, and Richtofen was there to see it happen. Richtofen stopped, and remembered the experience seeing her as a foal, and so with a horrible cry he exited the machine, still inside of Samantha's body. Sam approached Richtofen and offered peace, and so the two got themselves back in their own bodies. Becoming a Step-Father In the story Hard to Believe III: Lifeless, Marisa had gotten extremely depressed and felt suicide due to Chii's death, and so her father finally approached Richtofen and asked him to operate a Memory erasing project onto Marisa. Richtofen smiled with the oppertunity to once again operate, and so he brought out his medical tools, and strapped Marisa down to his surgery table. With Marisa panicing, Dempsey told her to calm down and told her that everything would be alright, and after the hours of operating, the surgery was finished. Marisa forgot everything from the past; she even forgot Dempsey was her father. With a few tears, Dempsey told her his biological relation with her, and so he also smiled and Richtofen after, and than told Marisa that Richtofen was her second father. Richtofen gasped, but than went to an extremely happy state. He thanked Dempsey for his offer, and than both him, Dempsey, and Marisa lived in this same home in the present time ever since the event. Richtofen had been with Dempsey ever since he had found him through the Time Machine. Doc was there as Marisa was born, and he even kept a secret journal with him to gather his thoughts and information, which some pages of this journal were shared in the short story Lifeless. Richtofen had became the second father of Marisa Dempsey at the near ending of the series as a gift from Dempsey himself because of Richtofen's successful surgery preformed on Marisa. Doc had realized the happiness in this, and soon ponies started to be less afraid of him, as he had been happier than before. Richtofen's Shown Journal Entries Day 74, Ascension Science Facility, Entry 102 '' "It has been a long time since I have taken notes in you, friend. I would’ve written in your pages earlier if the American hadn’t refused any patience until we had ended up here, in this much underestimated place. My comrades, I’m strangely getting used to. They all could be a bit of a pain, yes, but I manage to keep my sanity in and not kill them for the remaining time we have left. Yes, they still blame me for their problems, but I know that it is not fit to kill them at least yet until the big finale. I can finally live how I always wanted to live, to rule the world, and fulfill the destiny of becoming the best. If only that damned little girl and her dog hadn’t messed up my plans in the first place. Maybe finally I’ll be known once we get to the Moon. I wait for our first mission of success." 'Day 105, Theatre of the Damned, Entry 112' '' "Once again, they haven’t failed me. We received two new strange new comrades today. Unfortunately, they’re both American. It didn’t take too long to automatically find out that one of them was Dempsey’s daughter. I didn’t even know he was smart enough to have a daughter. Then again, I have no knowledge in Love, and I never will, but I still feel quite jealous. I would love to have a very own child of my own, but I doubt that will ever happen. Every pony hates me. Maybe soon after we got to Moon I won’t have to worry anymore. Maybe I can just get it over with and have the others die and leave me alone. Then again about the two new guys, I don’t know if I should kill them or dissect them first. Besides, I haven’t done surgery in a while. Well, with Plan B working its way, Maybe we could all understand until the final day of us living. I’ll just freeze them all and continue my plan, hopefully if Samantha doesn’t ruin it again. Wish me Luck." Quotes *''"This must be the first time you've held a weapon. Because you nearly JUST BLEW MY HEAD OFF!"'' - Richtofen lecturing Marisa *''"Aw, Maxis, you will never learn. The MPD is where I belong. Why won't you stop fighting me?"'' - Richtofen to Ludvig Maxis *''"Yes, that is why you must get the other three to do what you tell them! That's what being a hero is all about, yah? DO IT!"'' - Richtofen to Samuel Stuhlinger *''"Yes, I know, strangely I have a daughter and a husband. And they both hate me for taking over the world."'' - Richtofen talking about Marisa and Dempsey Gallery Dempshey & Richtofen!.jpg|A Drawing of Richtofen carrying Dempsey happily. Richtofen Pony background.jpg|Richtofen in Der Riese. Richtofen Pony.png|Self Good Quality Picture. Merry Christmas!.jpg|Richtofen in the upper left corner with the rest of the Call of Duty team as well as Brutal "Chii" Essin(Upper Right corner), Marisa Ariel Dempsey(Middle), and Samantha Maxis(Far Right). Ricky and Medic - Drawing.png|Are Richtofen and Medic having an argument? Or a discussion? Category:Crossover Category:Bronie Category:Pegasus Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Spin-Offs Category:Villain